Your Arms Feel Like Home
by hot-sexy-vampire0330
Summary: Bella, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett are Best friends. But Bella has a huge crush on Emmett. Emmett don't notice at all.
1. Prologue

Time of dieing

Bella and Emmett

Rated M for later Chapters 

All human

Prologue

I am Bella Swan. My dad is Charlie Swan. My mom well she is no longer here on this green earth. My mom and her husband of two years were killed in drunken driving accident coming home from a minor league baseball game. So when I was 16 I got to move in with my dad. My dad is a more of a quite type of guy, but a good dad. He is lot like me I am quite but I have a few friends, Jasper and Alice are dating. Jaspers Sister Rosalie is married to James Matthews a doctor at Fork's Memorial Hospital. James and I are on first name base because I have broken my ankle and my arm twice now. Alice and Edward and Emmett Cullen are all siblings. Alice is my little pixie. She has a heart of gold, but god DON'T ever go shopping with her if you only want to do an hour trip. It will be an all day trip. Edward and I are best friend too. He is so sweet and loving but he is with a girl named Jane, who is just like Alice but she is not so much like her. She would rather work on cars and rough housing with Emmett. Now Emmett, My Emmett, I have liked this guy since I moved here. He has Chocolate brown eyes that I melt in to everyday I see him, which is everyday. He has curly brown hair. Emmett is the captain of the swim team. He use to date Victoria who is the biggest slut in Fork's High school and she don't like me because I know she is just a wonton slut. Carlisle Cullen is a Doctor at Fork's Memorial Hospital. Esme Cullen is a History and English teacher. Esme is just like my second mom.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Bells do you need a ride to school?" Emmett asked over the phone

"Yea, that piece of shit is broken down again. I can never get ahead with that stupid truck."

"I told you I will buy a newer car for you. But no, you won't take the offer from me."

"Emmett I don't want to take your money. I can deal with this truck until I raise another 500 dollars. Then I will be buying my Cobalt SS 08 so I think I will be ok wait a few more months."

"Suits yourself Bells. I will be over in about 30 minutes to take us to school. Ok?"

"Yep, is it just us who are driving together?"

"Um no, Alice and Edward are coming with."

"Oh ok."

She finishes her cereal and run upstairs to her dresser. She pulls out a purple off the shoulder top and a pair of boot cut jeans and her black ballet flats. Then she put on light make up and some Mac lip gloss that Alice bought her last year for her birthday. She brushed her hair out and placed in a purple headband in her hair. Then not meant to be started to play. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and seen that it was Emmett calling

"Hey sexy were outside of your door?"

"Ok I will be out in a few. Let me grab my backpack and I will be out."

"Oh Alice wanted to know if you wanted to stay over this weekend. Mom and Dad won't be home but they said you could." Emmett said

"Ok, I will ask my dad after school is done."

"Ok, see you in a few."

She hops in to Emmett's Jeep Wringer and sat by Edward. Pixie was in the front to the Jeep. Edward where sharing his headphones and his IPOD for the ride to school. Emmett parked where he normally parked. Then Victoria come up and tries to wrap her arms around.

"Hey Emmy Bear how was our summer?"

"Good since you weren't a part of it. Now get off me you slut bag. I don't want to catch a STD from you."

"You know I don't have a STD."

"You just came back from a 3 month trip in Italy. Hum Wine and you don't mix. Now go away you slut. Besides your bother told me what happened. You found a millionaire who likes 18 year old. So go fuck his brains out." Emmett pushes Victoria off of him and grabs my arm and we walk away.

Victoria yells out "This isn't over Emmett. No one walks away from"

"I did bitch!" Emmett yells back

We go pick up are class

"We all have History together" Screamed Alice

"Bells we have Gym and together too." Edward said

'We have lunch together guys." Bella said

"Oh Bella we have Fifth and Sixth hour together too." Emmett said

Jasper walks in with his classes

"Well we all have History with you mom guys." Jasper said

"Jazz we have two classes together too. Yay!!!' Alice said jumping for joy.

Today is a half day, so they only have about 25 minutes in each class. They make there rounds then at 11:30 they are out for the weekend. Yes the first day was a Friday.

Emmett Drops Edward and Alice off at their house. Emmett goes to Bells to see if your dad will let her stay over.

"Hey dad can I stay at Ally's for the weekend?"

"Is Esme and Carlisle going to be there?"

'No, but they said I could."

"I don't see why you can't. If you do anything please have the boy wrap it. I don't want to be a grandfather yet Bells."

"Thanks dad, but I think Alice and I were going to go to Seattle and shop knowing her." Bella said

"Ok, just be good. And please if you decide to drink don't drive call me, I will take you back to Cullen's house ok dear?"

"Yes Daddy, I will do." She packed a bag and ran out to Emmett's jeep.

"So I take it daddy said yes?"

"Yep he did."

On the way home Emmett turned on the song Not Meant to Be, by Theory of a Deadman

_**A/n: sorry for such a short Chapter but I will be starting on the next one right after I post this one. I have a great ideal for this next chapter. I will say that I am not perfect on grammar or spelling so if something doesn't look right or something. Please just tell me. I would like to have a beta so if you want to sign up for the job just P.M. me please. **_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

EMPOV

"Oh Bella come here please." Yelled Alice

"Oh great Pixie wants me" Bella said as she rolled her eyes. She walked up the stairs to see what my sister wanted with her

"Hey Emmett I want to talk to you." Said Jasper as he walks in to the living room.

"What is up man?"

'Well I think we should play some video games then play Truth or Dare with Alice and Bella what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan. I say we should play some Mario Party 8 up in your room." Jasper said.

"Sounds like a plan buddy." Therefore, Jasper and Emmett go upstairs to his room to play Wii.

"So Bella any guys you crushing on yet?" Alice asked with a smile

"Nope, But Mike asked me to go out with me. But I told him to shove it up his ass." Bella Said

"That's great, what an asshole." Ally said

"So do you want to go downstairs to watch a movie?"

"Sure what movie do you want to see?" Bella asked

"I have not seen Bride Wars yet."

"Ok, then Ally."

Therefore, they made popcorn and watched the movie. Then they hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey lady's how has your night been?" Emmett asked

"Good how about your night guys?" Bella asked

"Good, but Em and I were wondering if you guy wanted to play Truth or Dare. You have to answer truth and dares you do not want to do it you have to do a shot. How does that sound girls?"

"Oh well what are the shots?" Alice asked

"Well we have Green Apple and Watermelon Pucker and we also have Jaeger and My Uncle Jack Daniels." Jasper asked

"I'm in guys," said Bella

"I'm in too" said Ally

"Ok, Um Alice truth or dare?" Jasper asked

"Um Truth."

"Name the first guy you had sex with?" Jasper said

"Um that is way too easy, you Jasper." Alice said

"Really? Awe that is so cute I love you Alice"

"Yuck you guys get a fucking room." Emmett said

"Ok, Bella Truth or dare then."

"I pick Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Edward?"

'Nope, He is just a great friend."

"What about me Bella?" Emmett said

"Oh I love you, you the best friend a girl could ask for." Bella said

"Ok, Emmett you know, pick one." Bella said

"UM Dare."

"Um I dare you to kiss Jasper on the cheek."

"Um Jasper hit me up with a shot of J.D. Please."

"Oh what are you gay Em?" Bella asked

"Nope, but I don't kiss friends sorry." Emmett said

Bella was sad, but did not show it.

Then Bella grabbed the bottle of Green apple Pucker and took a big swig of it.

"Ok Jazzy pants you know what to do."

"Dare!!!"

"If Ally doesn't mind, I dare you to kiss Bella with tongue."

"Ally do you mind" Ask Jasper

"Nope, I don't have fun."

Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders and whispered sorry I do not want to get drunk tonight. He kissed her with an open mouth and licks her lip, she pushes her tongue in his mouth, and they play like that for a few seconds. Bella push back and wipes her lips.

"Sorry Jazz but I love you but so not that way." She said as she laughs at the whole thing.

"Umm Bella truth or dare."

"Dare since I have booze in me now."

"I dare you to go and kiss Emmett but I want you to make out with him for 2 minutes." Jasper said.

Bella moved right next to him and laid her lips on him. He started to kiss her. Bella ran her hands thru Emmett's hair and then started to run her hands down his back as their tongue fought of domince. Emmett is the one who pulled back and said." Wow Bells I think you need to lay off on the alcohol." Emmett said with a smile.

"Yea your right, um Alice truth or dare?"

"Um dare little miss Bella." Alice said

Bella whispers in to Jasper's ear. In addition, he shakes his head.

"I dare you to kiss me." Bella said giggling

"It's not like we have never kissed each other," Alice said smiling.

"What you guys have kissed before and were the fuck was I at?" Jasper said

"Um it was at Rose bachelorette party." Alice said

"Ok then well gets it over then."

Bella grinned at Alice before pressing her lips against hers, kissing each other gently and slowly. Bella's tongue came out, licking Alice's bottom lip wanting entry. She moaned, parting her mouth letting their tongues collide, their kissing growing more passionate and rougher. Bella gripped Alice's hair and pulled her back. Then they giggly and looked over to Emmett and Jasper who had their mouths wide opened and in shocked

"Ok well guys I'm beat. So I am going to bed ok?" Bella asked

"Yea that's fine. You can just make yourself at home in the guest bedroom. I have some PJ in there. You know where it is. Jasper will be sleeping my room tonight so don't tell my mom or dad." Alice said

Bella give a kiss on Alice, Jasper's, and Emmett's cheek and walks upstairs. She decides that she wants to take a shower. After she relives herself, she heads to bed.

Right after Bella goes to bed Jasper and Alice goes to Alice room to "go to bed". Emmett goes to his room takes a shower and relives himself. Then she gets on myspace and writes a blog

"**I don't know what to do. I like this girl but I am too scared that she does not like me back. She is such a sweet girl. We are a great match but I think she just thinks I am just a dumb ass jock. I hope one day she see what I see in her. She does not know how much she means to me. I love her heart and her soul."**

Then Emmett crawled in to bed and dreamed of her all night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own them. I wish I did but I do not so poopy. Life goes on. **

**A/N: Thank you very much to me beta ****.Pixie**

_**Then Emmett crawled in to bed and dreamed of her all night. **_

_**A/n- Italic means that someone is talking in their head to themselves. **_

**EMPOV:**

Emmett woke up to a sound like someone was crying, so he went down the hall and looked in to the guest bedroom to see Bella curled up crying. _I wonder why my Bells is crying._

**BPOV:**

_Why can't Emmett see that I love him? Nevertheless, he keeps going for these whores like Jessica and Lauren. I cannot believe I feel for __Emmett Cullen__. He will never like me like a girlfriend. What am I thinking that he will ever notice me? I am not popular or a cheerleader. I am just some smart girl who Emmett just thinks I am one of the guys. God I hate my feelings. I could just find someone who loves me for me and move on I guess. I really don't want to do that I love my EMMY BEAR! _Then Bella looked up thru her eyelashes and sees Emmett standing over her looking down with a frown.

**NPOV-**

"Bells why didn't you just come to me about whatever is going on in your mind. I am here to help you sweetie" He said smiling at her

"Emmett it is nothing sweetie. Just someone I am crushing on will not see the picture. I'm fine Em, really I am."

"Bella, I would just tell the person up front. Besides what do you have to lose sweetie. I want you to know, no matter what happens Bells I will always be here for you. I love you and I will always love you." Emmett said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Em." She said and she gives him a hug.

"You guys it is time for breakfast then Bella, we're going shopping for new clothes for over here." Alice yelled up to Bella. Bella turned around to Emmett and said,

"Oh god, hide me Em from the evil pixie who likes to play Bella Barbie." Bella said smiling.

"Sorry I am even scared of the pixie when she is pissed off. I try to stay far, far away from her." He said backing away and pointing behind him.

"Isabella Marie Swan gets your hot ass down here now. I want to hit Port Angeles before the sluts get there and take all the cute clothes for there skank's asses." Alice screamed.

"Ok Emmy I have to go. I will talk to you later sweetie. Hey, if you want to text me then go for it. Ok sweetie?" Bella asked.

'Yep Bells, I will see you after you get back and I will text you to make sure my sister didn't over shop you." He said with a grin. Then he walked away to the bathroom.

Bella walked down stairs at her eggs that Jasper made her then Alice and Bella packed up in Alice's 2009 Lincoln MKZ and headed up to the mall.

We get to the mall and we saw Jessica's Mercury Milan in the parking lot. Bella was half tempted to write on Jessica's car with her lipstick but she knew Alice would be pissed at her. They walk in to the mall and hit H&M.

"Well, well, look who just stop but to see us? Well isn't it Alice and Bella. Whose money are you going to blow today Bella? I know you are dirt poor, so like how are you going to get new clothes?" Jessica sneered.

"Well she has her own black card from my dad. So now, I think you had better step off your hill Jessica. Lauren's parents own a fucking sport's store so I wouldn't be laughing either bitch." Alice snapped back at Jessica.

"I said, WHOSE money is Bella going to blow today, sounds like your dad's money Alice?" Jessica said giggling with Lauren.

"Yea well at least Emmett loves me and not you two wanton filth, oh and at lease I can save the money I do have and then also I have saved up for college. Plus I will laugh at you at are high school reunion because I will make more money then you because of your asses." Bella snapped because she tired of it.

"What is that suppose to me Bella? That wasn't a good come back."

"Yea it was I will be making around 100,000 to 600,000 for just fixing up your asses, tummies and breasts because they sag. Oh better yet, after I become a plastic surgeon I will have to fix you twat because in high school and college you fucked excessively many men. Now if you want to fuck with someone go find another cheerleader friend." Bella said hotly.

Alice and Bella just walked away and bought some clothes that they were spying at H&M. Then they went to Victoria Secret bought some new bras and lacy panties. Then they stopped at Nine West and bought some knee high boot.

"You know Bella we will have to come up here a two weeks for homecoming dresses." Alice casually mentioned.

"I AM NOT GOING ALICE." Bella shrieked.

"Why not Bella, Please go. Please?" begged Alice.

"No one what to go with me, but I think I want to go. If Emmett doesn't have a date I just may ask him to go with me."

"He would love to go with you." Alice said.

Text from Emmett reads 'Hey Bells having fun? I hope you miss your Emmy bear.  Love Em'

"Oh my brother texted you, how sweet don't you love when Em does things like that?" Alice asked.

"Yep but he did say he was going to check on me to make sure you didn't kill me!"

Text she sent him. 'Having fun, but ran in to your ex wanton filths. Love B'

Then they drove home.

Emmett was standing outside when Alice and Bella pulled up.

"So how was your day girls?" Emmett asked us

"Good until those damn bitches started shit." Alice said

"I heard all about it already. But I took your side guys."

"Jessica thinks her shit don't stink because her dad is a freaking millionaire. But so is our dad." Alice said knowingly.

**A/N: I think I am going to stop here. Next chapter will be the night, which will be a big party. If you guys can think of party games to play please review. I don't party too much. I have a 15 month old so I don't get the chance. Thank you, Kris**


End file.
